


Se confronter au passé

by Sennasum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marauders' Era, Past
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sennasum/pseuds/Sennasum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post Livre 5 - Chapitre : Le Pire Souvenir de Rogue) - Harry, perturbé, décide de retourner dans la pensine de Rogue afin de comprendre le comportement de son père et de Sirius. Mais, surprise ! Il tombe dans le bureau de Rogue sur Morgane Evans, une camarade taciturne et caustique, orpheline, sous la tutelle de Dumbledore. L'ignorant, il va pour se plonger dans les souvenirs, non sans avoir préalablement avalé le contenu d'une potion qu'il pense être du Felix Felicis. S'ensuit une dispute entre les deux adolescents qui finissent par tomber tous les deux dans la pensine... qui les emmène, non pas psychiquement, mais physiquement au temps des Maraudeurs ! Dans un Poudlard divisé, au début de l'ascension au pouvoir de Voldemort, qui crée un maximum d'alliances et s'intéresse de près aux dons des différents poudlariens, Harry et Morgane devront occulter leur adversité pour s'impliquer, plus qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu dans la situation politique. Dans un Poudlard de 1976, où chacun cache un noir secret, la seule question qui subsiste est: Voulez-vous vraiment connaître la vérité ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

... et il se retira aussitôt de la cheminée du Square Grimmaurd. Pendant un bon moment, il lui sembla que sa tête tournoyait sur elle même. Enfin, elle s'immobilisa à nouveau sur ces épaules et il se retrouva devant l'âtre du bureau d'Ombrage. Les flammes émeraude vacillèrent encore quelques instants puis s'éteignirent.

\- Vite, vite ! Marmonna une voix sifflante derrière la porte du bureau. Ah, elle a laissé ouvert...

Harry plongea sur sa cape d'invisibilité et parvint tout juste à s'en recouvrir avant que Rusard ne fasse interruption. L'air ravi, le concierge traversa la pièce en parlant tout seul d'un ton fébrile. Puis il ouvrit un tiroir du bureau d'Ombrage et commença à fouiller dans les papiers qu'il contenait.

\- Autorisation de donner des coups de fouets... autorisation de donner des coups de fouets... j'ai enfin le droit de le faire... ils le méritent depuis tant d'années...

Il retira du tiroir un morceau de parchemin qu'il embrassa avant de se retourner précipitamment vers la porte en le serrant contre sa poitrine.

Harry se leva d'un bond, s'assura qu'il n'oubliait pas son sac et que la cape d'invisibilité le recouvrait entièrement puis il ouvrit la porte et se précipita dans le couloir à la suite de Rusard qu'il n'avait jamais vu filé aussi vite de son pas clopinant.

Un étage plus bas, Harry estima qu'il pouvait redevenir visible sans risque. Il ôta sa cape d'invisibilité, la fourra dans son sac et se hâta de poursuivre son chemin vers les cachots.

Hermione l'accueillit, un air anxieux et désapprobateur sur le visage, mais néanmoins soulagée et Ron se contenta de lui jeter un regard interrogateur. Harry fit un geste vague, ne préférant pas s'attarder sur les réponses qu'il ne jugeait pas satisfaisantes de Sirius et Lupin.

C'est plongé dans ses pensées qu'il franchit le seuil du cachot, bousculant une jeune fille.

\- Tu pourrais t'excuser ! lança-t-elle, alors qu'elle ramassait ces livres éparpillés sur le sol.

\- Désolé, dit-il à l'adolescente, en se penchant pour l'aider.

Elle l'arrêta avant qu'il ait pu saisir un livre, ramassa son dernier ouvrage d'un geste vif et déclara, d'un ton excédé : « Laisse tomber ! », avant de se relever et de s'asseoir derrière Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown.

Harry soupira : Morgane Evans. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment une gryffondor pouvait être aussi antipathique. Ron le regarda, goguenard.

\- Toujours en train de draguer, Harry.

Ce dernier répondit par un grognement et s'assit à sa place habituelle, au dernier rang, tandis qu'Hermione lançait un regard noir à Ron.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es tant sur la défensive avec Morgane, Harry, dit Hermione en sortant ses ingrédients, elle est plutôt sympa si on se donne la peine de lui parler.

\- Sur la défensive ! Répondit Harry avec colère. Moi ! C'est elle qui est sur la défensive, oui ! Tu as vu sa réaction !

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- De toute manière, nous savons que ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre vous deux et ça depuis 5 ans, déclara tranquillement Ron en prenant la place vide à coté de Harry.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, enchaîna Hermione, mais la question est "pourquoi ?"

Pourquoi ? Harry ne le savait pas. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette fille qui le mettait mal à l'aise, dans sa façon de parler, de sourire, de bouger. Ron lui avait un jour glissé malicieusement que ce malaise était sûrement lié au cœur. Mais Harry n'avait même pas protesté ni ne s'était senti offusqué par cette remarque. Il était absolument certain de n'avoir aucun sentiment pour Morgane Evans. Il ne l'aimait pas. Et elle ne l'aimait pas. Il y avait une sorte de réaction allergique entre eux deux, un peu comme deux chats qui se hérissent, réaction qui s'était déclenchée dès la première année à leur première (et seule) discussion en cours de botanique.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle ne partage pas ton sentiment, reprit Hermione, que le silence équivoque d'Harry n'avait pas découragé, elle ressent juste ton hostilité.

Harry secoua la tête. Morgane devait être l'une des premières à sourire en lisant tout le tissu de mensonges que les journaux racontaient sur son compte. Elle devait se délecter du fait qu'il passe pour un fou. D'ailleurs, il l'avait vu lui jeter des regards amusés à chaque parution d'articles.

Il formula à haute voix sa pensée mais Hermione le détrompa.

\- Morgane vit avec Dumbledore. Comment veux-tu que ces articles la fassent sourire ? Qui plus est, je ne serais pas étonnée que la mort de ses parents soit l'œuvre de Voldemort ne sois pas stupide, Ron donc je la vois mal en train de se "délecter" de ton portrait de malade.

\- Merci Hermione, bougonna-t-il. Ca me remonte le moral.

Cependant, il concéda qu'elle avait raison : Morgane Evans était sous la tutelle de Dumbledore. Ses parents étaient morts quand elle n'était qu'un bébé mais on n'en savait pas plus. La cause de leur mort restait un mystère que Harry n'avait jamais voulut percer. Il savait trop bien ce que signifiait la douleur d'être orphelin. Il n'avait donc pas été étonné qu'elle ne s'étende pas sur le sujet.

Non, Evans ne pouvait pas apprécier ces articles, pas avec Dumbledore comme tuteur.

Son attention fut captée par la longue liste d'ingrédients que Rogue venait de faire apparaître au tableau et il cessa de songer au sujet Evans.

Au contraire, la vue de Rogue lui rappela leur dernière entrevue et ce à quoi il avait assisté dans la pensine. Ce dernier souvenir lui donna la nausée. Son père n'était donc rien d'autre qu'un frimeur prétentieux et méchant?

Le pire était sûrement de reconnaître que Rogue avait raison. Cela le rendait furieux, furieux contre Rogue, contre son père, contre lui-même, et surtout contre Sirius et ses stupides justifications !

\- Qu'est ce que t'a dit Sirius ? murmura Ron en mélangeant distraitement le contenu de son chaudron qui arborait une couleur bleu vif alors que la plupart des potions voisines tournaient au jaune pâle.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à doser ces gouttes d'Empestine.

\- Qu'il ne fallait pas juger mon père sur ce simple fait et qu'il n'avait que 15 ans, répondit-il à voix basse, quand il eut fini de compter ses yeux de triton.

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

\- Et alors ? reprit-il, nous aussi nous avons 15 ans.

Harry fit mine qu'il ne comprenait pas et ajouta :

\- C'est ce que je leur ai répliqué. Mais sincèrement, je pense que lui et Lupin n'avaient pas d'excuses valables à donner.

Ron fronça les sourcils :

\- Lupin ?

\- C'est sur lui que je suis tombé en premier.

Ron ne creusa pas le sujet et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Malgré son air, il se sentait bien plus affecté qu'il ne le montrait. Il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il voit à nouveau, qu'il prenne du recul par rapport à l'attitude de son père.

Et sa mère... sa gorge se serra : ses paroles montraient clairement qu'elle détestait James quoiqu'en dise Lupin et Sirius.

Ces mains tremblèrent légèrement alors qu'il versait du pu de bulbonbulbe dans son chaudron (qui virait désormais au vert foncé et commençait à bouillonner dangereusement sous les regards d'Hermione), quand il entrevit la solution à son problème : Il devait retourner dans la pensine. Quant au moment opportun pour le faire, la conclusion s'imposait avec Rogue : le matin tôt. En effet, le professeur de potion veillait tard le soir, Harry le savait (il avait eu à subir plus d'une rencontre lors de ses sorties nocturnes).

L'esprit plongé dans ces calculs, il ne remarqua pas que le niveau de sa potion avait sérieusement monté et qu'il menaçait de déborder. Quand il s'en aperçu, il était trop tard et il n'eut que le temps d'enlever son sac avant que la moitié du bureau soit inondé.

Il y eut des éclats de rire du côté des Serpentards tandis que Rogue s'approchait de lui, un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres, une lueur de plaisir dansant dans les yeux.

\- Potter, je connaissais votre inaptitude à travailler correctement mais j'avoue que je découvre votre incapacité à lire convenablement. Ce qui ne m'étonne guère d'ailleurs.

Les éclats de rire se firent plus forts.

La voix mielleuse de Rogue devint glaciale.

\- Lisez le tableau Potter.

Celui ci s'exécuta bouillonnant de colère. Il s'arrêta sur la dixième ligne.

\- Potter, combien avait vous ajouté d'yeux de triton ? demanda Rogue son sourire s'agrandissant.

\- Neuf, murmura Harry.

\- Pardon ?

\- Neuf, Serv..., Monsieur, dit-il plus fort, insistant sur le dernier mot, un air de défi sur le visage.

Il tenta de se calmer. L'envie le démanger d'appeler Rogue Servilus. Mais, le regard que lui décocha ce dernier l'en dissuada. Rogue avait dangereusement pâlit sous ses cheveux graisseux. Il y eut quelques instants de silence pesant où tous les yeux furent braqués sur le professeur et Harry se demandant ce que ce dernier avait il put dire de mal, avant que d'une voix sifflante, Rogue déclara :

\- Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Vous avez la tête aussi gonflée que votre cher père.

Il y eut un murmure de protestation parmi les Gryffondors. Harry, quant à lui, fixait d'un air assassin le sorcier. Sa première réaction avait été de riposter. Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait que mentir. Apres avoir vu le souvenir de Rogue, il savait qu'il avait raison : son père n'était qu'un jeune homme arrogant. Et il venait de se comporter de la même façon.

Le maître de potions ne lui prêta nullement attention et se retourna pour s'occuper des autres élèves. Son regard acéré fixa le chaudron de Neville, qui, paniqué, regardait de grosses volutes violettes en émaner. Un sourire hideux glissa sur son visage et il s'avança vers le pauvre garçon qui lançait des regards désespérés à Evans assise à coté de lui.

Celle ci évalua d'un regard aigu le désastre et saisit rapidement un flacon alors que Rogue s'était arrêté un instant fixant le pied de la table de Seamus et Dean avec attention. Elle en profita pour en versé trois gouttes dans le chaudron de Neville et murmura :

\- Tourne trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et rajoute de la poudre luciole.

Il la regarda avec gratitude mais elle s'était déjà replongée dans la contemplation de sa propre potion.

Harry nota que la sienne était verte émeraude ce qui laissait penser que c'était la bonne couleur : Evans était excellente en potion. C'était la seule à surclasser Hermione (dans cette matière) et même Rogue n'avait jamais eu à critiquer ses potions (elle, c'était une autre affaire).

Pourtant, l'air bien connu de dégoût s'affichait sur son visage à chaque fois que ces yeux se posaient sur elle, sûrement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que sa meilleure élève fut une gryffondor.

Harry sourit. C'était le seul trait qu'il appréciait chez Evans, sa capacité à énerver au même point que lui Rogue. Son regard se reposa sur ce dernier qui s'était relevé et avait saisit une fiole remplie d'une solution aux éclats argentés. Il l'examina avec attention, la déboucha et huma la potion. Son visage resta impassible mais son regard semblait intrigué.

\- Est-ce que cette potion appartient à l'un de vous ? demanda t il d'une voix veloutée en promenant un regard inquisiteur sur les rangées d'élèves. Plusieurs relevèrent la tête, regardant avec curiosité la fiole, d'autres se contentèrent de fixer le professeur anxieusement. Harry remarqua qu'Evans avait pâli et qu'une lueur de compréhension s'était allumée dans ses yeux gris.

Le regard de Rogue s'arrêta sur la jeune fille et il la toisa d'un air suspicieux.

\- Evans, est ce à vous ?

L'adolescente s'était reprise : elle lança un bref coup d'œil au contenu de la potion et déclara d'une voix sure que ce n'était pas son bien.

Il arbora un air mauvais.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous me dire, miss Evans, quel type de potion est-ce ?

La jeune fille étudia le liquide pendant quelques secondes, puis reporta son attention sur son professeur.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée Monsieur. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle substance.

Le sourire de Rogue s'accentua.

\- Vous ne savez pas ? Insista-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Non monsieur.

Il eut une expression triomphante sous les regards navrés des gryffondors et ravis des Serpentards. Depuis 5 ans, les réponses de Morgane Evans avaient été correctes malgré toutes les ingéniosités que Rogue avait déployées pour l'induire en erreur. Durant leur première année, il s'était acharné sur chacun des Gryffondors et aucun n'avait répondu à plus de trois questions mis à part Hermione et Evans. C'était la première fois qu'elle avouait ne pas connaître la réponse.

Cependant, elle esquissa un mince sourire d'excuse au maître de potion et déclara :

\- ...mais je serais ravie que vous combliez ma lacune, professeur.

Ce dernier perdit immédiatement son air triomphant. Les gryffondors lui jetèrent des regards narquois, riant sous cape. Rogue scruta le visage calme de la jeune sorcière pendant un long moment puis, sans un mot, se dirigea vers son bureau et rangea la fiole dans un de ses tiroirs.

Quand il se redressa, son habituelle expression sournoise était revenue et c'est d'une voix cassante qu'il demanda aux élèves de mettre leurs potions dans un flacon et de lui apporter immédiatement.

\- Je me demande si j'ai rajouté assez de crins de licornes... déclara Hermione d'un air songeur, en se dirigeant en compagnie de Harry et Ron vers la grande salle. Ma potion tirait plus vers le kaki que l'émeraude.

Ron lui jeta un regard perplexe.

\- Il ne fallait pas ?

Hermione rougit légèrement.

\- Et bien... je ne sais pas. C'est juste que...

Ron la regardait toujours, incrédule.

\- La potion d'Evans était émeraude, termina Harry, abrégeant ainsi le discours bégayant de son amie.

Ron la regarda alors avec un faux air de compassion.

\- Alors la, ma vieille, tu peux être sûre d'avoir un B- maximum, dit il en lui tapotant l'épaule avec un sourire indulgent.

Elle se dégagea en lui lançant un regard furibond, avant de s'asseoir à côté de Ginny.

\- Ron, vu la couleur de ta "mixture", je ne m'attarderais pas sur la question, répliqua-t-elle sèchement en se servant une tranche de rosbif.

Le sourire de Ron disparut instantanément : sa potion avait viré au rose vif juste avant qu'il n'en prélève une louche. Il décida donc d'orienter la conversation vers un sujet moins glissant... pour lui et se lança dans une furieuse diatribe contre Rogue, qui dériva sur Ombrage, sa police inquisitoriale et bien sur, sur Malefoy, "qui circulait dans le château avec des airs de propriétaire" renchérit Ginny avec fougue.

Harry ne répondit que mollement, trop absorbé en apparence par le contenu de son assiette (en réalité par l'idée qui germait dans sa tête).

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet.

\- Harry ? Se risqua Hermione devant le visage sombre de son ami.

Il releva la tête brusquement arrachée à sa contemplation et capta leur expression effrayée.

\- Oui ?

\- Ca va ? demanda Ron.

Il les rassura d'un sourire.

\- Très bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, s'excusa-t-il en se levant de table. Je vais aller me coucher.

Les mines d'Hermione et Ron s'assombrirent.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant pour... Hermione baissa la voix pour ce que tu as vu dans la pensine. Ca n'a plus d'importance.

Le regard d'Harry se durcit mais il se contenta de répéter :

\- Je vais me coucher.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent partir avec anxiété. Harry traversa le couloir et monta rapidement les escaliers. Arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, il s'arrêta un instant un peu étourdi par ses pensées. Qu'allait-il faire au juste ? Son plan était bien trop risqué. Rogue risquait à tout moment de le découvrir à nouveau plongé, littéralement, dans ses pensées. Il n'osait imaginer sa réaction. La dernière fois, il avait été bien trop impressionné. Mais il devait y aller.

C'était bête, songea-t-il. Mais cela lui semblait être un moyen de se rapprocher de ses parents, de les voir enfin. Même s'ils ne les voyaient pas, il les connaîtrait un peu.

Il se décida finalement, prononça le mot de passe et monta directement au dortoir. Là, il s'étendit sur le lit, contemplant les lourds rideaux de velours rouge, immobile, qui l'enveloppaient. Il resta quelques instants ainsi puis sortit de sa malle un petit réveil, qui avait appartenu à Dudley jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se voie offrir une chaîne stéréo avec réveil intégré, qu'il régla pour 4h30 (du matin). Il n'y avait pas de risques que cela réveille ses camarades de chambre ; la sonnerie était douce et leur sommeil bien trop lourd. Il s'endormit sur cette dernière pensée, sans avoir pris la peine de passer un pyjama.

Quand il se réveilla, tiré de son sommeil par une sonnerie persistante, Harry se sentit fourbu et exténué. Ce n'est qu'à la pensée de ce qu'il devait entreprendre qu'il se redressa avec difficulté.

Il s'étira, étouffant un gémissement du à ses membres endoloris, il ne prit pas la peine de se changer étant déjà habillé puis jeta un coup d'œil aux lits voisins. Leurs occupants semblaient tous dormir paisiblement à en juger par les quelques ronflements émis. Seuls, les rideaux de Ron et Neville étaient tirés.

Harry s'avança silencieusement en direction de la porte et s'arracha à la douce atmosphère de la chambre pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Quand il revint, rien n'avait changé, et il jeta un regard d'envie à ses camarades, bien enfouis sous leurs couvertures. Il ouvrit en silence sa malle et en sortit sa cape d'invisibilité. L'étoffe soyeuse glissa avec légèreté entre ses doigts. Il la regarda un instant, le cœur serré. Ca ne serait plus le seul souvenir de son père désormais. Il quitta définitivement le dortoir et descendit dans la salle commune qui était plongée dans l'obscurité. Seule la faible lumière que projetait un feu à demi éteint persistait.

Il s'avança d'un pas assuré vers le panneau pivotant qui permettait l'accès au château.

\- Où tu vas ? demanda une voix chevrotante coupant net son élan.

Il se retourna. Debout, en plein milieu de l'escalier, les yeux bouffis de sommeil, Ron le dévisageait. Harry hésita : devait il lui dire la vérité ou mentir ? Il pencha pour la première solution. Après tout, Ron était son meilleur ami. Il avait fait le bon choix en voyant l'air compréhensif de celui ci.

\- Pourquoi t'es tu levé ? Le questionna Harry.

\- Je t'ai entendu sortir et j'ai voulu aller voir ce que tu trafiquais, répondit Ron, d'une voix ensommeillée. Maintenant que j'ai vu que tu n'allais pas commettre une folie, comme sous-entendait Hermione, je pense pouvoir retourner me coucher, acheva-t-il dans un bâillement. A tout à l'heure dit-il avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

Harry hocha la tête. Mieux valait qu'il soit seul. Cependant les dernières paroles de Ron lui pesèrent : qu'entendait Hermione par "commettre une folie" ?

Il mit moins de dix minutes pour parvenir au bureau de Rogue qui se situé dans les sous-sols.

\- Alohomora, murmura-t-il.

Aucun déclic ne retentit. Harry commença à s'inquiéter : avait-il pourvu son bureau d'un sortilège plus puissant ? Il saisit doucement la poignée, dévoilant sa main et la tourna aussi silencieusement qu'il le put. A sa grande surprise, la porte s'entrouvrit. Son cœur s'accéléra. Cela ne laissait que supposer que quelqu'un se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il resta un moment immobile devant la porte entrouverte, retenant son souffle, devant l'instant fatidique où le nez crochu et le visage menaçant de son professeur de potion apparaîtrait dans l'embrasure.

Au bout d'un moment, fatigué de rester immobile, les membres ankylosés, Harry se relâcha avec un soupir (ce qui lui permit de respirer un grand coup) et risqua un coup d'œil dans la pièce. A son grand soulagement, celle ci était entièrement vide et aucun feu ne brûlait dans l'âtre. Il se faufila avec précaution dans le bureau désert, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Ses yeux scrutaient l'obscurité avec inquiétude : il éprouvait un léger malaise, comme s'il sentait une autre présence, presque palpable près de lui. Il secoua la tête avec nervosité. Non, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui. Son regard se posa sur l'armoire à ingrédients que Rogue possédait. Il savait que la pensine s'y trouver, il l'avait vu la poser sur une étagère. Il avança d'un pas plus sur, fixant des yeux les deux battants de bois, le cœur battant la chamade. D'une main tremblante l voulut saisir la poignée, se plonger dans des souvenirs et retrouver ses parents mais la seule chose à laquelle il se trouva nez à nez fut le sol. Et les retrouvailles furent douloureuses. Il se releva, laissant échapper un gémissement et se rendit compte que sa cape avait glissé de sa tête révélant son buste.

Le hoquet de surprise qui coupa le silence le glaça. Il se retourna avec angoisse et se retrouva face à face à une jeune fille. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur en découvrant l'identité de l'intruse : Evans !

\- Qu'est ce que... commença t elle.

\- ... tu fais ici ?

Son ton était plus agressif qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Evans le toisa, furieuse également.

\- J'attendais Rogue, dit-elle d'un ton acerbe. J'ai eu une retenue et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de la programmer au petit matin.

Harry fronça les sourcils, étonné.

\- Pourquoi ?

Evans le regarda à nouveau avec colère.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu as eu une retenue ? expliqua-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi, cracha-t-elle avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de Rogue et de s'absorber dans la contemplation du sol.

Harry la contempla un instant d'un air ennuyé : il était évident qu'Evans mentait sinon elle ne se serait pas assise avec autant de désinvolture au bureau de Rogue. Mais que fabriquait-elle à cette heure là ?

"Enfin, songea-t-il, qu'elle soit là ou pas, où est la différence ?"

Elle ne pourrait rien dire de ses activités nocturnes étant donné qu'elle avait pénétré au bout milieu de la nuit dans le bureau d'un professeur sans autorisation.

Il se dirigea donc vers le placard et l'ouvrit, ne prétend plus aucune attention à l'adolescente. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par la pensine qui répercutait des reflets argentés sur les panneaux en bois. Ses yeux se fixèrent ensuite sur le flacon posé juste à côté. Harry le reconnu tout de suite, c'était la fiole que Rogue avait ramassé quelques heures plus tôt, il avait du la ranger ici plus tard. La potion luisait faiblement et rappeler les filaments ondulants de la pensine. Il lut à voix haute, griffonné par Rogue sur une étiquette, le mot "chance".

Evans daigna enfin reporter son attention sur lui. Harry sentait son regard brûlant posé sur son dos. Il continua à l'ignorer et, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, déboucha la fiole et en avala le contenu sous le regard médusé et horrifié de sa camarade.

Un doute effroyable l'envahit devant l'expression de celle ci : Evans était experte en potion, savait-elle vraiment ce que la fiole contenait ? Avait-il bu autre chose qu'une potion de chance ?

Il resta un instant sans esquisser le moindre mouvement dans l'attente d'atroces douleurs. Mais rien ne vint. Pas même un léger picotement. Il se tranquillisa complètement quand il vit le même flacon, vide dans la main d'Evans. Seule une légère lie argentée témoignait de ce qu'il avait contenu. Il croisa le regard d'Evans qui avait pâlit dangereusement et semblait mortifiée. Il lui adressa alors un sourire de défit.

\- Abruti ! Murmura t elle, tremblante de colère, il la vit se contenir avec peine, les yeux étincelants de fureur.

Battant en retraite, il saisit la pensine, sortit sa baguette et avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste, il sentit qu'on lui tordait le bras. Evans se tenait devant lui le forçant à la regarder, les ongles enfoncés dans sa paume. Il voulut se dégager mais, coincé entre le bureau et la jeune furie qui apparemment voulait lui arracher le membre supérieur, il manqua de renverser la pensine et fit rouler le flacon qui éclater en mille morceaux sur le sol.

Regardant avec inquiétude le visage figé de sa camarade, il ne put que constater à quel point elle semblait révoltée. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'une mince ligne, ses traits s'étaient émaciés et ses yeux avaient désormais un éclat d'acier.

\- As tu la moindre idée, déclara t elle à voix basse, de ce que tu viens de faire ?

L'appréhension d'Harry empira lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de la Gryffondor lui broyer le poignet. D'un mouvement vif, il s'arracha de son étreinte et plongea sa baguette dans la pensine pour s'échapper.

Avec surprise ce qu'il aperçut au fond de la bassine de pierre ne fut pas la grande salle où Rogue passait les examens mais la classe de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et se jeta la tête la première dans les pensées de Rogue sentant la main d'Evans lui agripper l'épaule. Le sol de la pièce bascule et il tomba dans le noir entraînant la jeune fille dans un tourbillon glacé.


	2. 2. Potions, pensine et effets conjugués.

Avec surprise ce qu'il aperçut au fond de la bassine de pierre ne fut pas la grande salle où Rogue passait les examens mais la classe de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et se jeta la tête la première dans les pensées de Rogue sentant la main d'Evans lui agripper l'épaule. Le sol de la pièce bascule et il tomba dans le noir entraînant la jeune fille dans un tourbillon glacé.

Ses pieds touchèrent brutalement le sol et sa vision se fit plus nette. Comme il l'avait vu quelques secondes avant, il se trouvait dans la salle de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal et un attroupement d'élèves entourait un coffre, disposé au centre de la pièce, d'où provenait des grognements sourds. Aucun prof n'était présent à la grande surprise d'Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Evans qui, pour son plus grand plaisir, l'avait suivit dans les pensées de Rogue. Elle semblait s'être apaisée, constata t il avec un certain soulagement, et regardait avec attention ses mains qui semblaient électrisées. Il se rendit alors compte que sa propre peau était parcourue de petites étincelles bleues crépitantes.

\- La potion... articula faiblement Evans.

L'instant d'après, l'électricité qui les habitait avait disparu. Harry continua à fixer ses mains et se rendit compte que quelques gouttes de sang avaient perlé là où Evans l'avait agrippait. Il se massa douloureusement l'avant bras en maudissant intérieurement sa camarade.

La malle bougea furieusement faisant reculer les élèves présents. Harry se demanda ce qu'ils attendaient pour s'enfuir, se doutant de son contenu. Il plissa les yeux pour observer les réactions des élèves : c'était pour la plupart des gryffondors et des poufsouffles, certains semblaient terrorisés, d'autres simplement inquiets. Seulement deux gryffondors lançaient des coups d'œil ravis à la malle qui gesticulait par terre. Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa. Son père et Sirius.

Morgane avait beau réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'avait jamais été projetée dans une pensine mais connaissait le principe des pensées dans lesquelles on pouvait replonger. Se retrouver dans un souvenir de Rogue n'avait jamais été un de ses rêves et elle se demandait avec un peu de culpabilité combien de points il en coûterait à la maison Gryffondor quand on retrouverait le bureau de Rogue forcé, et eux deux, plongés au-dessus de la pensine. Mais ce qui l'intriguait réellement était l'effet de la potion.

Devant les réponses évasives de Dumbledore quant à ses questions sur sa parenté et les continuelles "je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.." prononcé sur un ton définitif, elle avait décidé de découvrir elle-même le vrai visage de ses parents. Dumbledore lui parlait sans difficulté de leur générosité, leur grandeur d'âme et tout le blabla habituel, mais n'avait jamais pu les lui décrire ou lui confier une photo. Il s'était limité à dire qu'elle avait les cheveux de son père et les yeux de son grand-père. Elle avait mis deux ans à inventer un filtre qui lui semblait réalisable. Le but étant d'envoyer son subconscient dans le passé à l'époque de ses parents.

Lorsque Potter avait avalait le deuxième flacon, elle avait faillit s'étrangler. Elle avait mis six mois à préparer le filtre nécessaire pour deux flacons. L'un servirait à aller dans le passé, l'autre à en revenir. Si l'en manquait un, sa tentative échouait. Or la potion avait fonctionné, elle l'avait vu et il fallait donc en conclure que ses parents étaient élèves à Poudlard à la même époque que Rogue. Elle plissa le front, préoccupée, cela expliquerait peut être pourquoi son professeur la haïssait à ce point.

"L'autre problème, songea t elle, est qu'il semblerait que la potion ait fonctionné sur Potter. Or c'était totalement impossible. L'ingrédient essentiel du filtre était le sang de celui qui voulait voyager dans le temps. Le sang était la vie et le sang attirait le sang : celui de ses parents coulait dans ses veines, c'était la clé de la recette réussie, le seul moyen de les retrouver." Elle se concentra sur ses mains comme si l'explication s'y trouvait. Elle ne manqua pas le regard assassin que Potter lui décocha. Mais fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se soit retrouvée avec Harry Potter ?

Ce dernier sembla soudain survolté, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Elle suivit son regard et observa deux des élèves massés dans la salle. Elle identifia tout de suite le premier avec ses cheveux noirs, ébouriffés, ces lunettes rondes, sa taille moyenne comme étant James Potter. C'était le portrait craché de son fils à quelques différences près. Après un léger temps d'observation, elle reconnut le second : un peu grand que son ami, ses cheveux bruns retombant avec élégance sur son visage. Elle connaissait Sirius Black, en moins séduisant et moins rieur... et surtout en plus âgé. Une expression malicieuse sur le visage les deux garçons se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Son attention se reporta sur la malle qui se balançait dangereusement en émettant des sons étouffés. A en juger par le fou rire silencieux qui secouait les deux Gryffondors, Morgane était prête à parier que ce n'était un épouvantard que contenait le coffre. Elle décida d'attendre avec curiosité la suite des évènements, mais sentant un regard pesait sur elle, elle se retourna mal à l'aise cherchant l'intéressé. Ces yeux se posèrent sur un adolescent aux cheveux châtains clairs, quelques mèches rebelles, la peau pâle bleuie par des cernes qui s'estompaient sous ses grands yeux bruns tirant sur l'ambre qui les observait avec une fixité animale. Elle se retourna à la recherche de la personne sur laquelle il posait ses yeux brûlants. Mais la plupart des élèves se tenaient serrés autour du meuble suspect et les quelques autres étaient pressés contre la porte tentant d'arborer un visage insouciant, sans pour autant cesser de jeter des regards inquiets aux élèves. Elle donna un coup de coude à Potter tentant sans grand résultat de lui remarquer un Remus Lupin adolescent qui, étrangement, semblait les avoir remarqués.

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, elle lui envoya un coup plus pressant... et douloureux. Il émit un son étouffé brisant le silence religieux qui régnait dans la pièce, et se décida enfin à lui prêter attention, son poing se contractant explicitement.

Morgane ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop abasourdie par les paires d'yeux qui s'étaient posées sur leur couple. Leurs regards allaient successivement d'Harry à James avec une lueur suspicieuse, comme si ils se demandaient quel tour leur camarade leur avait joué. Le cerveau de la jeune fille qui durant un instant s'était embrumé se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse : c'était impossible, strictement impossible. Et pourtant...

Elle déglutit avec difficulté et voulut murmurer quelque chose à Potter mais l'intervention inopinée de Lupin attira toute son attention. Ce dernier fendit la foule d'élèves groupés autour de la malle et se planta devant James Potter. Morgane le vit articuler silencieusement des paroles et son estomac se retourna. Si jamais comme elle le pensait James Potter pouvait les voir, elle se doutait qu'il poserait des questions par rapport à Harry. Et elle se demandait bien ce qu'il trouverait à répondre concernant son identité, la vérité étant bien évidemment exclue. Malgré la tension qui l'habitait elle se surprit à sourire : elle imaginait sans difficulté la tête de James Potter s'il apprenait la vérité. La seule question qu'elle se posait était de savoir s'il se croirait fou en premier ou bien s'il douterait sérieusement de l'état mental de son futur fils. Vu son comportement, elle penchait pour la seconde solution : cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il prenait des attitudes posées allant du mordillement de la lèvre inférieur au sourire digne des pubs pour le dentifrice "patablanc, la blancheur révélée magiquement".

Elle se concentra sur les lèvres de Lupin et constata avec soulagement que ses paroles n'avaient aucun rapport avec leur subite étrange apparition. Cependant elle se demanda ce que Lupin voulait que James arrête. Avant d'avoir pu se poser d'autres questions, Lupin se tourna vers Black et elle le vit distinctement dire :

\- Ouvre la malle, Sirius !

Ce dernier éclata de rire, mais Lupin resta sérieux, le visage grave.

\- Sirius, tu sais que je suis préfet et je n'aimerais pas...

Son ton s'était fait menaçant. Black le considéra un instant l'air songeur, puis repris d'un ton joyeux :

\- N'hésite pas Remus, de toute manière je suis déjà en retenue toute la semaine prochaine.

Lupin fronça les sourcils et sous les yeux stupéfaits de James et Sirius (ainsi que de Harry et Morgane qui les observaient) s'empara de leurs baguettes à une vitesse inimaginable.

\- Qu'est ce que... ? Commença James.

D'un geste souple, le futur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pointa la malle et chuchota :

\- Alohomora.

Rien ne se produisit. Lupin émit un petit rire avant de s'exclamer :

\- Sesamesre.

La malle s'ouvrit immédiatement provocant un mouvement de panique qui se calma à la découverte du contenu : un adolescent échevelé, le nez crochu, le teint cireux en sortit ses yeux noirs brillants de rage, sous ses cheveux gras.

Il eut un instant de stupeur puis un éclat de rire général que Morgane suivit de bon cœur : "Apparemment songea t elle en contemplant son professeur de potion, Rogue n'était pas vraiment apprécier des élèves que ce soit dans sa jeunesse ou plus tard."

Tremblant de rage ce dernier s'avança vers Potter et Black. Les poings serrés, le regard fixé sur les deux Gryffondors, ses yeux n'étant plus que deux fentes, il se heurta à Lupin qui tentait tant bien que mal de se retenir de sourire.

\- Tu devrais aller déjeuner Rogue, lui dit il d'une voix calme, sinon l'heure du repas sera passée.

Les yeux remplis de haine, Rogue tressaillit aux paroles de l'adolescent, il se tourna vers lui brusquement, il attrapa sa baguette et lança d'une voix hargneuse :

\- Expulsum !

Lupin fut projeté dans les airs et atterrit brutalement sur le mur avant de glisser sur le sol. Le cercle d'élèves recula avec terreur. Morgan regarda avec étonnement l'adolescent : "Pas mal, songea-t-elle", Rogue pouvait réserver des surprises.

Potter et Black avaient récupéré leurs baguettes et s'apprêtaient à esquisser un sort. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu prononcer le moindre mot, une voix roque s'écria :

\- Tarentallegra !

Les jambes de Rogue se mirent à s'agiter frénétiquement, le faisant passer pour un pantin désarticulé. Lupin s'était relevé le teint plus rose, il brandissait sa baguette d'une main sûre. Les élèves le fixaient avec un mélange d'étonnement et de respect : après le sort qu'il avait reçu, le fait même qu'il soit debout tenait du miracle.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Potter et Black :

\- Epatant Lunard, s'exclama d'un ton moqueur le premier. Lupin eut un regard méprisant pour rogue.

\- La colère amplifie les capacités humaines, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules avant d'ajouter avec un sourire en coin : Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête de sa cavalière lors du bal.

Black observa les mouvements désordonnés de leur "victime".

\- Moi je ne préfère pas imaginer la tête de sa cavalière... tout court.

La grimace qu'il lança fut assez explicite et déclencha un nouveau fou-rire.

L'heure des cours approchant, la salle commença petit à petit à se vider ; les trois gryffondors sortirent, laissant Rogue à son malheureux sort.

Morgane réalisa soudain qu'ils allaient bientôt se retrouvaient seuls avec Rogue et la situation la tentant moyennement mieux valait remettre la rencontre à plus tard, voir à quelques années si ils arrivaient à trouver rapidement Dumbledore. Elle leva sa baguette et marmonna avec déception :

\- Finite Incantatem.

La danse infernale de Rogue s'arrêta et il s'écroula sur le sol. "Le Potter de son époque" la regarda comme si elle était une folle dangereuse.

\- Comment, comm... Balbutia-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

\- Si tu pouvais articuler distinctement, je pourrais peut-être comprendre ta question, dit-elle d'un ton cinglant.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait avoir le cerveau lent ! Il s'arrêta, insensible à sa remarque et déclara :

\- Comment as tu pu intervenir sur cette époque ?

Elle le regarda d'un air septique : tout compte fait, il lui manquait peut-être quelques neurones. A moins que le voyage dans le temps lui en ait grillé quelques-unes unes. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand un garçon joufflu, portant les couleurs de Poufsouffle, les héla...

\- Eh, vous les avez dégottés où vos vêtements ? C'est les nouveaux modèles ?

Potter se retourna si brusquement que Morgane se demanda s'il n'allait pas faire peur au garçon blond. Mais celui-ci détaillait d'un air ravi leurs uniformes.

\- Je me demandais quand ils en feraient des nouveaux : cela fait 4 ans qu'on a les mêmes robes et ma mère ne voudra m'en acheter d'autres que lorsque l'uniforme aura changé.

Il releva la tête et observa Potter qui le regardait la bouche ouverte.

\- Ca va ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

Harry ne répondit pas encore trop éberlué. Morgane eut un sourire forcé.

\- Il va très bien. Juste un peu secoué par ce qui vient d'arriver à son ami, dit-elle en désignant Rogue qui franchissait la porte.

Harry manqua de s'étrangler sous le regard consterné du Poufsouffle et rieur de la jeune fille. Etrangement, cela eut pour effet de lui rendre la parole.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? dit-il furieusement.

Elle afficha un air innocent tandis qu'elle riait sous cape. L'adolescent fixait étrangement Potter.

\- Tu ressembles au gars de cinquième année, le Gryffondor. Celui qui joue au quidditch. Tu es de sa famille ?

\- Euh... C'est quoi son nom ? demanda-t-il gêné.

\- James Potter, il est fichtrement doué sur un balai.

\- Ah bon ? Non non, pas du tout, répondit il précipitamment.

\- C'est marrant cette ressembl...

Il le coupa, attrapant le bras de Morgane et s'empressa de filer dans le couloir sous l'air offusqué du jeune homme.

\- Merci, je sais marcher, dit-elle ironiquement quand Harry se décida à la lâcher.

\- Je n'avais pas l'impression tout à l'heure, vu que tu restais plantée à me regarder me démener pour répondre à des questions embarrassantes à un Poufsouffle âgé de 14 ans censé en avoir 44 et qui normalement n'aurait pas dû nous voir.

Morgane ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

\- Je te signale tout de même que j'ai justifié ton expression : on aurait dit que tu avais subi un traumatisme crânien.

\- Tu aurais pu t'abstenir vu la justification, trancha-t-il.

Elle le regarda, amusée, plongeant ses yeux dans son regard émeraude.

\- Au moins, ça a eu pour conséquence de te faire sortir de ta torpeur.

Harry se renfrogna un peu plus avant de se reprendre :

\- Est-ce que tu sais, dit-il en insistant, ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Il semblerait qu'on ait atterrit trente ans plus tôt, énonça-t-elle simplement.


End file.
